


rising to a challenge

by maraudeer



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: MWPP, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudeer/pseuds/maraudeer
Summary: A very cliché telling of how the boys decide to become animagi.





	rising to a challenge

**Author's Note:**

> A wrote this when I was much younger, please don't judge it too harshly. But I just wanted to post something...see how it goes. This is probably really embarrassing but enjoy!
> 
> Also Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns my ass and also all of these characters.

September 1973

The early morning light softly streamed into the Gryffindor Third Year Boys’ dormitory. A young boy stood looking out the old castle window. From where James Potter and Peter Pettigrew sat impatiently in their beds, Sirius Black lived up to his surname: a perfect silhouette. Normally at this hour the four boys that slept in this room would be fast asleep dreaming about pranks and quidditch. But, as it was the morning after the full moon, one of their numbers was missing. 

They’d been up since before dawn waiting for when they caught sight of Madame Pomphrey heading toward the Womping Willow. Then they’d know it was time for them to quickly get dressed and head down to the hospital wing. Ever since they found out, or rather snooped around so much that they discover the truth, about Remus Lupin being a werewolf, they’d had this tradition. Peter had pointed out that they could just set an alarm for when the moon was predict to leave the sky. James and Sirius had vetoed that idea. What was the fun in that? James had asked. And Sirius, though he’d never admit it because James would tease him senselessly, was already awake with worry for Lupin, among other things, anyway.

“She still hasn’t gone out there yet. Where is she?” Sirius said to the window. 

“Oh relax,” Peter yawned from where he sat still wrapped in his maroon blankets. “It’s not like she’s going to forget.”

“Yeah but she’s gotta get a move on if she wants to get him back to the castle before people start heading to breakfast.” James said moving to stand next to Sirius. 

The view from their window was a nice one. On their far right was the Forbidden Forest in all its glory. The only thing that competed with Hogwarts’ highest towers were the tallest, biggest trees in the forest. They looked like they were reaching for the clear sky above them. The sky looked even bluer with the last remnants of night still hanging on. There was a slight wind today. Sirius noted as he watched the lake ripple. Of course, the lake was almost never calm on its own anyway with all the merpeople and the giant squid in it. Hagrid’s hut sat small and squat a little away from the infamous Whomping Willow. 

Before Sirius could take much notice to Hagrid’s hut, James said, “Look! There she is now. Up and at em, Pete. It’s time to get ready and go check on Moony.” 

Sirius stood watching as Madame Pomphrey waddled over to the Whomping Willow. He only looked away after she disappeared into the hidden path. That secret path was all Sirius thought about over the summer. It was almost exclusively what James and him had written to each other over the summer. That and how to help Moony, but the young teenage boys knew there was virtually nothing they could do to help Remus. And the only thing stopping them from having an adventure and exploring the Shrieking Shack was stubborn Remus forbidding them. It didn’t stop them from talking about it and wouldn’t stop them from doing it either. Sirius decided when he woke up that morning. 

As he moved to get ready he nudged James’ arm. “How bout it? Tonight you and I take on the Shrieking Shack?”

James gave him a devilish grin, “I’m all in. Wanna use my invisibility cloak?”

“Don’t be daft. Of course.” 

“Should we bring Peter?” 

“Nah, someone’s gotta stay back and look after Moony in case he wakes up and gets suspicious.”

“You really think he’s going to be well enough to leave the hospital wing tonight?” James asked.

“I hope so. He hates it there.” Sirius felt grim as he began tying his tie.

“So we’re leaving Pete?” James clarified.

“Yeah. Besides he’s pretty squeamish. What if we run into something super cool, but we can’t even enjoy it because he’s freaking out.” 

James looked down as he began putting on his socks. 

“I have some leftover chocolate from Diagon Alley. Should I bring it to him?” 

“Yeah that’s a good idea. You know how he likes chocolate,” Sirius said.

The thing about James and Sirius was that since the beginning they got each other. Yes, all four boys were very close, but with James and Sirius they were inseparable. They played quidditch together, pulled pranks together, and worried about Remus together. They barely even needed to talk. They always seemed to know what the other was thinking, and when they really got going in a conversation no one could interrupt. Not even Remus or Peter. 

Once all three boys were fully dressed, they headed out of the dormitory. Sirius stopped to grab Remus’ most lumpy, most dull sweater imaginable, because they all knew it was Remus’ favorite. It was gray with brown buttons that looked like they could fall off with the simplest jinx.

They walked quietly out of the common room; they didn’t want anyone waking up and asking questions about where they were going. Mornings after the full moon were some of the few times someone could find those boys actually being quiet.

Once out of the portrait hole, it was only a matter of moments before one of the three boys shouted Race you! and they’d all take off running. Today it was James. Together they all bulleted down four flights of stairs and two corridors before skidding to a halt in front of the hospital wing.

They took a moment to collect themselves. 

Sirius breathed heavily, “I totally won.”

“No,” deep breath, “You --- ”

But James had to stop to really catch his breath so Peter, clutching his side, finished for him, “Didn’t.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “You guys are still struggling to speak. You guys are weak.”

James lightly shoved Sirius, and, without any more words, they entered the hospital wing quietly.

The room was hushed. On the far side of the room behind a curtain, they could hear Madame Pomphrey bustling around. They walked closer. Sirius stuck his head around the curtain. He was always the first to look.

“Good morning, Ma’am,” He used his most sickeningly sweet voice when he addressed her --- the one that had James and Peter pretending to gag and laugh behind him. “We were wondering ---

But before he could tell her just what they were wondering, she turned around and attempted to block Remus from view.

“Mr. Black. You and your friends need to leave. I don’t know why you think you can come traipsing in here whenever you please but you cannot. I have seriously ill students here that need attending to.”

She tried to usher them away from the curtain. But with all the fuss she made all three boys were now trying to peer around her imposing figure. 

“Oh come on! You usually let us!” James argued.

“Well today is different,” She snapped back, “Now please leave I’m very busy.”

Right then they heard a little moan of pain come from Remus’ hospital bed. It was weak like his pain was too painful to even fully complain about it. All four fully-able people dashed over to him.

Remus Lupin’s three best friends looked down at him. He had large gashes running up his face. Scars weren’t weird to the boys. Remus always had scars, but never had he cut himself this deep before and in such a miserable spot. His skin was as pale as the moon at night but more sickly green. Sirius went to grab Remus’ hand but it was wrapped up in a makeshift bandage and sling for his broken arm. 

Remus usually wasn’t this bad. Remus was usually awake at this point. At least for a little bit to say hi to his friends and pretend like he wasn’t embarrassed by their continual support. And then, yes, he’d fall asleep and not wake up until they came back much later with his homework. But it was never like this. He never looked this bad. It made Sirius feel sick and panicked. When he looked up at James and Peter, he knew they felt the same way.

“BOYS leave now! Or I'll tell your head of house.” Pomphrey threatened. It did the trick. None of the boys were very interested in McGonagall's wrath. They all trailed out of the hospital wing. 

They were all very quiet as they walked to the Great Hall, and it wasn’t until they entered that Sirius realized he still had Remus’ sweater in his hands.

“I’ll be right back. I’ve gotta take this to him,” He began to turn to go, but James grabbed his arm, gently, like Sirius was the one that was sick instead of Remus.

“No, Sirius. He needs his rest and he’s not going to get it with Pomphery yelling at you again.”

“But --- ”

“Come on Sirius,” Peter tried, “Let’s eat some breakfast.”

“And you can bring it to him later,” James winked.

“Yeah we can use James’ cloak,” Peter said.

Sirius looked between the two of them and then nodded his head.

It was actually only the second week of school, and only their second time in McGonagall's classroom that afternoon. Since they were third years they got to take more classes than last year which left less amount of lessons with McGonagall. Despite whatever other classes they were coming from all the Gryffindor and Slytherin third years made sure they were in their seats when McGonagall entered the classroom. 

But today McGonagall did not walk into class at the expected time. The class began to talk.

“Maybe she’s having a butterbeer with Professor Carmike,” Mary McDonald said with a mischievous smirk, “Did you see them talking this morning?”

“Don’t be daft, Mary. She’s obviously off in a broom cupboard with Peeves.” Sirius said. He was off his game.

“Now who’s being daft?” Lily Evans said, and when she spoke James lifted his head from where he’d been sleeping in his arm. “Peeves is a poltergeist, Sirius. Honestly.”

“Maybe,” Came an annoyingly slick voice, “She’s wherever Remus has been running off to.” 

James and Sirius both had their wands out faster than someone could have disapparated from the room. 

Peter did not raise his wand but did say, “Shut it, Severus.”

The rest of the class seemed to be put under a silencing charm as everyone had stopped joking and talking to watch the exchange. There were many reasons why the boys hated Severus Snape. The top three could be summed up very easily in this way: One, he was a Slytherin. Two, he was friends with Lily Evans which drove James crazy and in turn the other three boys too. And, three, he was always asking questions about Remus. As if it was any of his business.

Severus rolled his black eyes and seemed to speak in the direction of Lily. “Think about it. He’s always missing classes. Off to visit his sick mother? It’s very suspicious if you ask me.”

“Oh honestly James and Sirius put your wands away,” Lily began. “Severus, it’s none of your business why Remus misses class.”

“But Lily,” Snape insisted. “Don’t you think it’s weird --- ”

“No,” Lily’s green eyes shone with determination which wasn’t an unusual look for her, “I don’t think it’s weird. If my mother was ill I would be visiting her as much as I could, and if Dumbledore doesn’t have a problem with him missing class then it really shouldn’t matter to any of us either. Okay?”

James grinned. It was the best part about him. Like everything else was tied to that smile. What he said. How he stood. It had the potential to charm just about anyone.

“Evans,” He said, “Go out with me.” 

The girls around Lily began giggling, but she just scrunched up her face in disgust and said, “Ew. No.”

Just then the door to the Transfiguration classroom creaked open, and a slender cat came meandering into the room. Once again a hush fell over the class. This cat was not Mrs. Norris. 

“Who’s cat is that?” Peter asked tugging on Sirius’ robe. Peter had a very rat like fear of cats. 

“How would I --- ”

But the cat made a sudden jump forward and before the class had a chance to realize magic was happening, Professor McGonagall stood in front of them.

“Wicked,” Sirius said with his eyes wide in admiration.

“Professor,” James asked in amazement, “How did you do that?”

“Good question, Mr. Potter,” She said as she walked to the front of the classroom. “Can anyone tell me?”

The class was silent. Sirius bet if Remus was there he’d know the answer. Remus always seemed to know the answers no one else did.

“I’m an animagus.” McGonagall said simply.

“What’s that?” Sirius asked. The whole class was leaned toward the front of the classroom where she stood.

“An animagus is a witch or wizard that can transform into an animal at will.”

“Can they change into all different kinds of animals?” Marlene McKinnon asked.

“Typically only one.” McGonagall answered. The class was still in awe.

“But can it be any animal you choose?” James asked. 

“Yes, Mr. Potter. Any animal you’d like.”

At the same time Peter asked, “Is it dangerous?” and Sirius asked, “How do you become one?”

Professor McGonagall answered Peter’s question first. “It can be dangerous, Mr. Pettigrew. That’s why all animagi must be registered with the ministry in order to maintain some level of safety. And, Black, becoming an animagus is incredibly difficult. It’s only mentioned in theory on the NEWTS test.”

“So why did you show us if we’re not even going to be able to do it ourselves?” Sirius asked her.

McGonagall gave a smile that caused the class to laugh humorously, “Even I like to show off sometimes, Black.”

And she began her actual lesson.

Sirius sunk back in his seat. He wasn’t in the mood to be tricked like that into thinking he was going to get a cool lesson just to be let down. In front of him, Snape sat scribbling furiously as McGonagall spoke about the theory behind turning a toad into a pin cushion.

Stupid Snape. Stupid, snooping Snape. It was infuriating. The last thing Remus needed was Severus Snape finding out his secret.

As the class became progressively more boring, Sirius’ mind wandered to one of its favorite topics besides how much his family hated him, and how much anxiety that caused him. Besides that, Sirius also thought a lot about how to help Remus. James and him had talked about it all summer, and they still couldn’t think of anything. They’d done so much research on werewolves, but they were so young. Sirius was naive for thinking he could figure out a cure. The next best thing would be some way for them to help Remus through the transformations, but that just wasn’t realistic either. When werewolves came into contact with humans, the humans were going to the get bitten. It was just the circle of life. 

“Hey. Hey,” James whispered. “Sirius. If you were an animagus, what animal would you want to be?”

Making sure to keep his voice low, Sirius shrugged and said, “I don’t know. A dog maybe.”

Peter snorted under his breath. 

“Oh you think that’s funny? Do you? You’d be something like a rat wouldn’t you be, Peter?” Sirius lashed out.

Peter’s chubby cheeks grew red. “Probably,” he mumbled.

Peter’s inability to stand up for himself only seemed to annoy Sirius more.

“Knock it off, Sirius.” James whispered.

“Whatever,” Sirius pouted.

James stretched back so that he was leaning on Lily Evan’s desk behind him.

“Hey, Evans? If you were an animagus, what animal would you be?”

Lily pulled herself away from her notes to answer. She looked thoughtful. 

“Maybe a doe. They’re very graceful don’t you think?” 

James gave another smile that seemed to extend all the way to his glasses.

“Am I interrupting something?” McGonagall asked the back of the class where they were sitting.  
All of them, James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily, turned around and mumbled, “No ma’am.” 

Shortly after their scolding the bell rang for them to leave.

As they were leaving the classroom, Sirius asked, “Do you think she’d let us visit Remus?”

“We better not,” James said. “Let’s just sneak in after dark. Odds are he slept all day and will be wide awake.”

Sirius looked away.

“Do you think we should go to the library to do some homework?” Peter asked.

“No,” James said. “But we can go to the library to do some more research on Remus’ furry little problem.”

They all agreed that was a good idea.

 

The research didn’t help much. They already knew everything there was to know about werewolves and lycanthropy. Soon it was time for dinner and after dinner they went and sat in the common room. Sirius felt like he was just going through the motions of the day until he could see Remus. Peter and James played several games of exploding snaps and wizarding chess before most of the common room had cleared out, and James felt it safe enough to go get his invisibility cloak. 

In the end, James and Sirius came to the silent agreement that Peter should come along. Unlike in the morning, they took their time getting to the hospital wing. Even under the cloak they still had to be careful not to get caught. 

They didn’t take off the cloak until they were behind Remus’ curtained hospital area. Though, Remus probably knew they were there sooner because most people noticed when doors opened on their own.

Sirius was the one to pull off the cloak. Remus was sitting on his bed with a book in his lap. He gave a small smile when he saw them. Remus was in his pajamas but looked very small under the big hospital blankets. The long gashes from the morning had turned into scabbed scars. He seemed a bit embarrassed of them, because he moved a hand slightly in front of his face to hid them.

They had the same conversation every time they came to visit Remus. 

Sirius spoke first. “How was it?”

“Fine,” Remus responded without looking him in the eye.

“Don’t lie.” James said.

“I’m not.”

“Moony.”

Remus let out a little annoyed sigh.

“It’s always bad the first time I come back to school. It’s not use to the close quarters.”

“And how was today?” Sirius asked.

“Fine.” Remus said again.

“Moony.”

“Oh honestly I’m fine. You guys shouldn’t even be here.”

“Don’t lie,” James said, “You love that we’re here.”

“I don’t want any of you to get in trouble for sneaking around because of me.” Remus didn’t look at any of them as he said it.

“How was today?” Sirius asked again. “Be honest.”

“Fine. I slept most the day. I had a time trying to heal the cuts on my face, but she gave me some skele-grow, and my arms no longer broken. I ran a fever a little bit ago, but she got that down as well.”

They all sat there for a moment solomon.

“Oh Moony I almost forgot. I brought you chocolate.” James said.

“Thank you, James.” Remus took the chocolate and set it on the nightstand.

“And I brought you your sweater,” Sirius said quickly. 

Remus really smiled. Not so much with his mouth but more with his eyes. Remus had brown eyes. Sirius thought that while the rest of Remus looked sick and fragile his eyes still looked young. His eyes were the only things about him that were thirteen.

“Thank you Sirius.”

“You always get cold when you stay here.” Sirius said.

“I do.” And he put on the sweater.

Remus looked at his three friends with a lot of admiration and embarrassment. 

“So what did I miss today?”

This question launched James and Peter into many stories that lasted far too long in Sirius’ opinion. 

“Lily talked to me twice today, Remus.” James said excitedly.

“Really?” Remus asked bemused. “And what did she say?”

“‘Ew. No.’ and ‘A doe. They’re very graceful’.”

“Wow. Keep it up and you’ll be going steady by Halloween.”

“You really think so Remus?” James asked hopefully.

“No.”

They all laughed. 

They stayed there much too late eating chocolate and joking about anything and everything. James was in the middle of composing a very amusing ballad about Lily when Remus began to nod off.

Peter said, “I wish there was something we could do to help you Remus.”

“It’s okay,” Remus said quietly. “You already do enough.”

James and Sirius began to run through the list of facts and possible solutions they had.

“Werewolves change once a month.”

“And they don’t know who they are when they do.”

“Which means Remus wouldn’t recognize us if we visited him in the Shrieking Shack.”

“Not that you’ll be doing that.” Remus mumbled sleepily.

“Of course not.” James winked at Sirius.

“I’m serious you guys. Don’t come anywhere near the Shrieking Shack.”

“No Moony. I’m Sirius.”

“Oh honestly. I wish you’d be serious. Just for once.”

“Remus we are being serious. We want to help you.” James said.

“Well unless you can think of a way not to be humans I don’t want you guys anywhere near me when I’m that monster.”

It felt the same way finally mastering a spell felt like. Like a course of magic and adrenaline running through Sirius’ body. He’d figured it out, and the way James’ eyes seemed to spark he knew he had figured it out too.

“That’s it! Animagi!” They said together.

Remus jumped slightly and said, “What?”

“Moony,” Sirius felt so full of light. It was burning its way through him. “We know how we can help you.”

“How?” He asked wearily.

“Oh my gosh!” Peter had just caught on, “That’s genius!”

“Hush! Keep your voices down.” Remus scolded them. “What’s an animagi?”

“An animagus is a witch or wizard that can transform voluntarily into an animal!” James said excitedly. He disregarded Remus’ plea to be quiet.

“It’ll be really difficult.” Peter said nervously. He was wringing his hands.

“Oh Peter,” Sirius said feigning sympathy. “Don’t forget dangerous!”

“And illegal!” James chimed in.

Oh, Sirius felt so happy. He hadn’t realized how much this had been weighing down on his chest until it was gone. It was like flying on a broomstick. Weightless. Completely free. Goddamn liberating.

“Absolutely not.” Remus said determinedly.

Suddenly the broom was crashing.

“What do you mean ‘Absolutely not’?” Sirius demanded.

“I don’t know much about animagi, but from the sounds of it it’s difficult, dangerous, and illegal. No. You’re not doing it. Not for me.”

There was a rather awkward silence and then Sirius and James exploded.

“You can’t tell us what to do Remus Lupin!”

“You can’t stop us from helping you!”

“Oh you are honestly so dramatic Moony!”

“Why won’t you just let us help you!”

“Leave,” Remus said in a deadly quiet voice. It stopped Sirius in his tracks. There were tears pooling in Remus’ young brown eyes. Sirius remembered suddenly that although Remus acted much older than he was he was still just a child like them. A child in pain. A child that was scared.

“Don’t shut us out, Moony,” Sirius said.

“Yeah we’re sorry. We won’t do it.”

“I won’t let them,” Peter promised which they all knew had no weight but no one argued.

“Please, please leave. I’m tired.”

“Moony --- ”

“Please!” Remus looked at Sirius; it was unbearable.

Slowly they all stood up and got back under the invisibility cloak. 

“Good night.” Their unseen bodies said.

“Good night.” He was lying on the bed turned away from them.

They walked out of the hospital wing and up to their common room.

They got in their pajamas silently. They got in their beds silently. They all felt defeated silently. 

Sirius couldn’t believe this. For months they’d been trying to solve this, and Remus was going to throw all that away because he cared too much about them? What about him? What about Sirius and what he wanted? Sirius wanted to help Remus. Right in that moment in time nothing meant more to him. Not even worrying about making the quidditch team or his parents’ hatred or his brothers’ resentment matched how much he cared about helping Remus. 

Maybe it was because his parents hated him and his brother wouldn’t talk to him that this meant so much to him. Remus was his family. James and Peter and Remus were his family. When his real family wouldn’t, they were there for him. Merlin, that’s all he wanted to do now. 

His bed felt too small with the curtains shut. His muscles felt tight and restless like they were being pulled on in every direction. He felt like jumping in the lake just to be engulfed by its cold. Just to feel awake. Just to be reminded that maybe he wasn’t useless. To wake up. 

As suddenly as McGonagall had shapeshifted back into a person, Sirius was up out of his bed and ripping open James’ curtains. He knew James was awake, because there hadn’t been any snoring. James was an avid, monstrous snorer. 

“What do you want Sirius?” He asked leaning over to his nightstand to grab his glasses.

Sirius sat down near James’ feet. 

“Why should we let Remus decide what we do?”

James sighed like he had already given up before they’d even really started. 

“Because Sirius. The goal is to help Remus not hurt him more.”

“He doesn’t realize that we would be helping him. He’s just being Moony. Selfless and humble and a complete senseless git.”

“Geez Sirius do you even like Remus.”

“Of course I like Remus. That’s why I want to do this.” Sirius insisted.

“And what? We just don’t tell him we’re doing it?” James asked.

“We don’t tell him we’re doing it.” Sirius repeated.

“But it’s still dangerous,” Peter whispered crawling onto the other side of James’ bed. He had evidently heard them conversing and decided to come over.

“Who decides that it’s dangerous?” Sirius countered. “If you asked any wizard they’d say it’s dangerous for us to go to school with Remus because of his condition. But we know he wouldn’t kill a fly.”

“But Sirius it’s really advanced magic. What if we can’t do it?” James looked at him with squinting eyes like he wasn’t seeing properly and trying to understand something.

“James, who’s better at transfiguration than you! No one! If anyone can it’s you!”

By this time Sirius was feeling better. He was beginning to be reminded of that weightless feeling he’d had in the hospital wing. They were going to say yes. He knew it. 

“But it’s illegal Sirius. Aren’t you afraid of being sent to Azkaban?” Peter asked timidly.

“Fuck Azkaban! I don’t give a damn about Azkaban or the bloody dementors! This is more important. We’ve got to do it.”

“Okay.” James smiled again broad and all encompassing like the sun had been when it came up over the grounds that morning. 

Sirius began laughing and James joined in. They were insane. There were a million reasons this wasn’t going to work, but a million reasons why it was worth a shot.

Peter looked between them in awe.

“What do you say Pete? Are you going to help us?” 

Peter looked at them for a moment longer before nodding vigorously. This caused another laugh from Sirius which in turn caused James and Peter to laugh. They were absolutely insane to even think about doing this.

When the laughing died down Sirius said, “So it’s agreed. We’ll become animagi, and we won’t tell Remus until we’re close?”

The other two both agreed.

“Can we get started now?” James had the same eager spark in his eyes.

“Yes,” And together the three brothers began on the long and difficult journey to meet up with their last and most loved brother of all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you stuck with this story until the very end, thank you. (ha do you see what I did there?) (but seriously thank you this story is a trainwreck omg). Please let me know what you think!


End file.
